


Trial and error

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is the name of the man you found near death but now he's better working at the same diner you do and you could be falling for him until your idiot ex shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and error

It had been several months now since you’d found, rescued and gotten a job for the man named Benny. You had also been trying to catch Benny’s eye but to be honest the guy was starting to creep you out a little cause on a couple occasions you noticed blood on his shirt but when asked he shrugged it off telling you he hunted animals and skinned them himself. You might even have believed the animal story if for the fact you had never seen any strung up around his cabin he’d built in the back of town the other thing was he never seemed to eat out of all the time you were around him you never once saw him eat anything. There were a lot of other little things that made you more then just a little uneasy to the point that as you were contemplating them while washing a table you didn’t notice him come up behind you until he tapped your shoulder. You jumped in surprise whirling around to see Benny standing right behind you with a set of salt and pepper shakers in his hands for the table you were currently wiping down. 

“Jeez Benny, you scared the crap out of me!” You exclaimed grabbing your chest dramatically. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle ya” Benny smiled making you swiftly forgive him as you took the salt and pepper shakers from him. As you were turning back to place the shakers on the table you watched Benny put one hand to the back of his neck giving it an awkward rub like he was about to ask you something. 

“So, I was wondering…” Benny trailed off while you placed the shakers on the table then finished wiping it down. 

“Hmm?” You hummed trying to prompt him to continue

“If maybe…you might…want to go out for dinner tonight? Seeing as your off early and all” Benny asked 

You turned around to stare at him in almost disbelief cause you never had that kind of luck with men ever. Usually men avoided you or turned out to be assholes but this guy seemed quite sweet not to mention good looking even if he did dress like an old sailor the thought making you smile up at him. 

“Sure” you finally said then walked passed him towards the kitchen giving him a playful rub with your hip against his. 

You got off work about 2 hours later went home took an hour to get ready then was picked up by Benny. The night went well with Benny treating you to a lovely dinner followed by a walk through the shut down town with the two of you sharing stories about different things until the subject of your ex came up. 

“So who was this man who made such a foolish mistake?” Benny asked you 

“He was no one just a drifter who was passing through town and I was a little naïve thus before you knew it I’d offered up my spare bedroom, 2 weeks later he left” You explained trying to remain factual about the whole thing while the comment from before made you blush. 

“Well anyone stupid enough to dump you deserves loneliness” Benny stated looking over at you with that damned smile of his that made you nothing but putty in his hands. 

“He was a jerk, anyway I had a good time tonight” You stated wishing to change the subject. 

“I’m glad” Benny told you happily 

The two of you climbed back into his truck so he could take you home but when he dropped you off you expected him to make a move on you however he didn’t. Benny leaned over gave you a peck on the cheek then told you he’d see you tomorrow at work, which was the greatest thing in the world to you finding a guy who didn’t expect a quickie on the first date. You practically skipped up to your front door when suddenly you realized you forgot your purse in Benny’s truck hoping he hadn’t left yet you turned around luckily he hadn’t. You ran back down towards the truck but what you saw made you question everything in not only your relationship with Benny but also your world in general. Benny was still sitting in the truck but in his hands he was holding what looked like a blood bag filled with blood! That wasn’t even the weirdest part though cause you could have sworn he was drinking from it. After only a moment or two he put the bag under his seat it looked like allowing you to approach the truck cautiously giving a solid knock to the window when you got there to get Benny’s attention. 

Benny looked up at you with a smile then rolled his window down allowing you to explain about your purse. Benny looked over to the passenger seat to see your purse sitting there just as you’d said so he picked it up and passed it through the window to you. You said goodbye after snatching the purse then ran back up to the house swiftly unlocking the door so you could get inside while Benny drove away. 

(~) 

You stayed focused on your job all the next day trying to not even look at Benny cause of what you’d seen you weren’t sure what to believe. You had spent all night up looking through the Internet trying to find a logical explanation but everything had popped up was irrational babble about vampires, which sucked cause Benny was a really nice guy or so it seemed yet he could possibly be a monster. You tried to put the thoughts out of your head as you waited a young couple in one of the window booths when suddenly you heard the familiar voice of your ex boyfriend coming from the cashier booth. You spun around to see your ex standing at the front till waiting to be seated with his new girlfriend on his arm some rich scank who had diamonds on that were bigger then her brain no doubt making you truly wonder if this day could get any worse. You slinked up to the till seeing as you were the only one on duty besides Benny but he worked behind the counter in back leaving you to seat the guests as well as serve them. 

“Table for two…(Y/N)?” The young man exclaimed in surprise

“Hi (Ex’s name)” You greeted him awkwardly 

“Well this is a surprise! Still working in this cockroach infested place I see” He exclaimed harshly 

“Follow me please” You said trying to ignore what, he said but one thing was certain Benny hadn’t ignored it. Benny was cleaning glasses behind the counter when he heard you talking to (ex’s name) giving a scowl when the young man insulted you. 

“Thanks toots” (Ex’s name) said giving you a slap on the ass as you walked away 

2 hours passed with you having to put up with not only the disturbing notion your new boyfriend might be a vampire but also with your obnoxious ex’s crappy attitude. When he was finally ready to leave you brought the check only to interrupt him making out with Mrs. Bundy over in the corner of his booth. You were about to carry the food plates away when suddenly your asshole of an ex stuck his foot out tripping you resulting in the left over food going all over the carpet, couple of empty booths, you and to boot the plates smashed making you cut your hand. You listened to the laughter coming from not only behind you but all around the restaurant as you stared down at the glass imbedded in your hand your eyes started to tear up, all you wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. Just as you were about to get up to go find said hole suddenly a pair of familiar shoes appeared in front of you followed by the gentle familiar touch of Benny pulling your face gently upwards. 

“Are you alright?” Benny asked in a very gentle tone as true concern crossed his features 

“My hand” You whimpered tilting it upwards for him to see 

Benny took a quick look at it then helped you up holding his apron under your hand so the blood wouldn’t get everywhere. Benny scowled at (ex’s name) as he pushed you to the side a little in a protective manner. 

“You should really learn how to treat a lady with a little more respect,” Benny barked at the young man

“And if I don’t? What are you going to do about it old man?” (Ex’s name) retorted as he stood up with his trophy girl by his side. 

“Nothing but I’d suggest you cause no more trouble for (Y/N) or else then I’ll have something to say” Benny threatened before gently leading you out to his truck. 

Your ex pouted like a bratty child then left while Benny took you out to his truck then drove you home. You were no longer afraid of Benny cause there was no way that even if he was a vampire after what you saw in his eyes that he would ever hurt anyone but especially you. You let him lead you inside then gently helped you tend to your wound removing the glass then cleaning it but while he was bandaging it Benny brought up something you hadn’t expected. 

“You know what I am, don’t you?” Benny asked bluntly not looking up from your injured hand. 

“What? Oh, you mean that you’re a vampire?” You whispered 

“Yeah” Benny confirmed 

“Yes, but I didn’t mean too it just sort of happened” You told him looking away 

“I’m sorry if I scared you” Benny apologized with a look that made you kick yourself for having ever doubted he was anything but gentle and kind. 

“No, Benny…” You trailed off as he stood up 

“Keep ice on that and change the bandage twice a day over the next week after that you can dub it down to once a day…” Benny informed you pointing at your hand before reaching for his jacket making you panic and stand up. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” You asked frantically 

“I’m leaving, you won’t ever hear from me again,” Benny told you over his shoulder but just as he was about to leave you grabbed his arm to spin him back towards you. With out thinking you leaned up as he turned causing your lips to meet his shocking the both of you but after a moment it felt right allowing you to press forward a little more making Benny drop his coat then bring his hands around to rest on your hips. Suddenly Benny was returning the kiss adding tongue while you ran your free hand along his chest cause screw it you’d fallen for a vampire.


End file.
